woozworld_royal_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Stewart
King 'Elijah I Stewart is '''the ruler of the Imperial Royal Kingdom of Alina and is formally styled as '''Elijah of the House Stewart, the First of His Name, King of the United Lands of Alina and it's islands and the First Men, Lord of the Province of Stanley, and Protector of the Realm. ' Elijah, a great warrior and charismatic man in his youth, took the throne at his father's death and the Aldeninan throne through marriage to Eliabeth Godwin to cement an alliance with the Royal House of Godwin and his family, the royals of the Don Mes Kingdom, the Stewarts. Elijah has three sisters, Tiwa, Oluwatope, and Nora who are all married off and sadly, Elijah never heard from them after he married the now Queen, Eliabeth. Elijah also had two younger brothers who were twins, now deceased, James and Malachi, their father wanted either one of them to marry Elizabeth but Elijah killed both of them to make sure he became a king. He and Elizabeth have one legitimate son, Markus and a daughter, Montana, and a illegitimate son to Elijah and the son to Queen Elizabeth, who she had from her first marriage. Biography Elijah is the first son of Steffon Stewart and Cassana Stewart, and has five siblings, two which are deceased. Steffon was the head of House Stewart and King of Don Mes. Don Mes is a small country located northeast of the Kingdom of Alina and House Stewart is the only of the Great Houses of the realm to rule the country. Elijah's parents died in his youth when their ship was caught in a storm; Elijah, standing on the walls of Amika Harbor (Amika is a city in Don Mes) with is sister, Oluwatope, witnessed their parents ship that was returning from the Valerian capital of Skopelos break up on the rocks, soon after, Elijah became King of Don Mes at the age of 12, and his uncle, Lamentations Arryn, was his regent, Lamentations being the head of House Arryn, another great house and regent to make it not seem like he had a great lust for power, he added all his lands to be the city of what is now Arryn in Don Mes. Before Elijah's parents died, he was betrothed to Lyanna Arryn, Lamentation's neice. Elijah's sister wanted her brother to be a king of another great land and she was close friends with Princess Eliabeth of Alden who was single and looking for a man so Oluewatope being a notorious person for her age, at 16 would do anything in her power to make the marriage between her brother and Eliabeth happen. Lyanna was allegedly kidnapped by wild bandits sent by Elijah's sister, Oluewatope, on her way to Samaka (The capital of Don Mes) meeting her future husband, only one man saw what had happened and when the bandits knew the person who saw, Oluewatope sent for him to be killed, but at the same time Oluwatope had a different plan, she sent for Lyanna to be taken and sent for two of the guards to fuck her and get her pregnant so if she was to be found, she would already have a kid and would not ever be fit to become a Queen due to Don Mes law stating that a queen but be a virgin and pure of heart, Oluwatope knew being raped was not being pure of hear. Her alleged kidnapping sparked a massive uprising against the royals of Don Mes. When Elijah heard of the alleged death of his love, Lyanna, he made a royal public statement speaking that anyone who knew of the death of Lyanna, he would make a Lord and would give them 14 pieces of gold, the assassins working for his sister came out and told the King of what happened and against his promise, he sent for the assassin to be executed and their heads to be put on a spike, hearing this Oluwatope fled and after 3 days of the Royal Guard searching the cities and the countryside, she was found and brought back to court, and executed. Elijah was devastated by Lyanna's death, but was urged by his uncle, Lamentations, to marry the Princess Elizabeth of the Royal House of Godwin to not only make an alliance with her father, King Thomas Godwin so that not only will his daughter have a husband but he will have the great military of Don Mes on his side during times of war, for persuading the young King of Alina to marry his daughter, King Marco gave Lord Lamentations 45 karats of gold and made him Duke Lamentations. King Thomas soon died and in his will he wrote "History must happen, and it will happen. The Kingdom of Alina will and must become apart of Don Mes, for I've trained my dear, Elizabeth to be a respectful ruler", soon, Princess Elizabeth of Alden became Queen Elizabeth of Alden. On June 29th, , the newly crowned Queen Elizabeth and King Elijah wed and Elijah became King of Alden and the First Men and the ruler of the Aldenian realms, he also became Commander in Chief of the Aldenian Army on top of being King of Don Mes. King Elijah loves to throw events such as tournaments and balls at which he spares no expense.